Staircase
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: Pure smut. Booth X Sweets. Do not enter if you don't like M rated fics. Please review!


**This was written for**** "****falseproffitt" Who left me an awesome review right before I was headed to bed. Woot!**  
><strong>~*~<strong>  
>The staircase was the only real fire exit in case of an emergency. It was a yearly routine that every FBI agent and building employee had to practice, however Dr Lance Sweets found himself using the knowledge for all the wrong reasons. They went down to the 3rd basement, a room rarely used by anyone, and once there the good doctor could hear the other's belt buckle already coming loose.<br>"We're going to get caught" He said, unable to face the man before.

"Well Sweets, that's half the fun"

Lance undid his tie and watched as Booth just swung it around. He didn't even remove his suit or unbutton his shirt. The only thing that Booth removed was his pants. Lance only mange to unzip his pants and his tie before he fell to his knees and began to service the FBI field agent. His tongue worked fervidly in order to hear that bliss praise that agent Booth occasional like to share.

"Oh man…best mouth in the office…" Booth had trouble keep his words on a flow. He kept breaking for moans and groans. "Com'on Doc' I'm sure you can take more"

Lance braced himself for the thrusting. He placed his hands onto agent Booth's muscular hips as the man went on plunge his hard shaft deeper. Dr Lance was left intoxication by the strange mix of sweet and salty favor that trickle down his chin.  
>Booth was a strong man, one who was able to expel, or rather eject, his thick white juices over and over again.<br>"Oh…damn…." Booth looked down at Lance with a yearning stare. "Drink up Doc' every drop"

And Doctor Lance did just that. As his lips departed from Booth, a line of thick white gold kept them together. Lance stared up with his heavy eye lips and turned around. As soon as agent Booth exposed his harden flesh, Lance always gave in. And of course this was no different.  
>Using the handrail as support, Booth placed his hard cock right on the edge of Lance's lower entrance.<br>"Pretty in pink…" Booth joked as the hand of his immense shaft entered Dr Sweets. Every inch Booth got deeper, the loud Lance would cry out in pure pleasure.  
>They have done this so many times that Lance's hole would, more or less, nearly gulp the whole thing at once.<p>

Dr Lance Sweets had been trained every well in the art of being a sub.

Soon enough Booth had his whole harden member deep within Lance. He gave it a second for the doctors insides could adjust. He could feel Lance's burning hot flesh as it squeezed, clutched, and constricted onto the immense cock. Both men were feeling real good.

"We…we…we're gon…going…to get…ca-ught…" Lance was at a loss for words as Booth began to pull out and shove back in. As always they started out slow. Booth has to make sure that Lance was completely astray with thought. The only thing that the doctor should be thinking about was getting fucked raw. As thrusting gain in speed Lance was losing his grip on the railing. His tongue struck out as he panted like a dog in heat. Every part of his body was set on ablaze with pleasure and bodily satisfaction.  
>"That's right Doc, take it! Take your medicine!"<p>

Sweat began to form as the atmosphere between both men grew thick in fulfillment of their lust. Moaning sounds filled the always empty staircase as the thrusting became more powerful in force. Lance could already feel Booth filling up his insides with white creamy goodness. The white gold trickle down his leg like a stream as his legs began to give away.  
>"Com'on Sweets, you can take it!" With great force, Booth placed his hands on the doctor's waist and shoved him deeper. The sound of their bodies slamming against one another echoed as both men began to let out sharp breaths.<p>

"Best as always…" Booth pulled up his pants and tuck in his shirt, all with a smile. "You might want to get yourself cleaned up Sweets. You look like a mess" Booth ended his words with a slight chuckle as the now fully dressed agent went up the stairs.  
>Doctor Lance Sweets laid on the ground with heavy eyes. His mouth and lower backside had white liquid oozing out.<br>And all the good doctor could think of getting more. He needed more. Thankfully he had a session with Hodgins at 4.


End file.
